Tiltott barátság
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Azdgari: Forbidden Friendship c. történetének fordítása. A one-shot néhány jelenetet mesél el a rajzfilmből Fogatlan szemszögéből. Bepillanthatunk Hablaty és Fogatlan barátságába. Köszönöm a segítséget herikának!


**Eredeti cím:** Forbidden Friendship

**Magyar cím:** Tiltott barátság

**Írta:** Azdgari

**Fordította:** Luthien Lovemagic

**Átnézte/Bétázta:** herika

**Korhatár:** G

**Műfaj/kategória:** általános, sárkány humor, több darabos one-shot

**Link az eredeti műhöz: ** s/6612788/1/Forbidden_Friendship

**Szerző megjegyzése:** A Tiltott barátság Fogatlan szemszögéből íródott 3 darabos one-shot. Remélem, élvezni fogjátok!

**Fordító megjegyzése:** Minden jog a DreamWorksöt és a mű íróját illeti. A mű fordítására és közzétételére engedélyt kaptam.

**Tartalom:** Így neveld a sárkányod fandomú történet. Azdgari: Forbidden Friendship c. történetének fordítása. A one-shot néhány jelenetet mesél el a rajzfilmből Fogatlan szemszögéből. Bepillanthatunk Hablaty és Fogatlan barátságába.

* * *

**Tiltott barátság**

Lenéztem a sziklaszirtemről, és láttam, ahogy Hablaty idegesen szöszmötöl. Természetesen egy ideje már észleltem, hogy közeledik, így nem volt nagy meglepetés. Viszont nem észleltem _a halat_.

Egy kis dilemmába ütköztem. Szörnyen csábított a gondolat, hogy széttépjem, és a vérével fessem vörösre a kis tavat, _majd aztán_ békében megegyem a halamat. De valami feszítette a bensőmet. Talán azért volt, mert korábban megkímélt? _Ez lehetett az _– győzködtem magam.

Csendesen leosontam a sziklaszirtemről. Már félúton jártam lefelé, mikor Hablaty megfordult, és ijedtében majdnem elejtette a halat. Egyből kissé jobban éreztem magam. Leugrottam a földre, körbejártam őt, és lesújtó pillantással méregettem. _Oda fogod adni azt a halat!_ – üzentem a tekintetemmel.

Hablaty félénken kínálta fel nekem a halat, olyan messzire tartva a testétől, amennyire csak lehetett. _Igen, így máris jobb_ – vigyorodtam el magamban elégedetten. Mindazonáltal cseppet sem árulhattam el az élvezetemet. Ádáz tekintettel néztem le rá, miközben közelebb araszoltam hozzá. Annyira közel voltam… Szinte megrészegített az orromba áramló friss hal illata... Aztán hátraugrottam és megeresztettem egy fenyegető morgást: fémszagot éreztem.

Hablaty ijedt pillantással nyitotta ki mellényét, felfedve a vétkes tőrt. _Nem, a fenébe is, szabadulj meg tőle! _Úgy tűnt, Hablaty megértette, mit akarok sugallni neki, és a földre dobta. Úgy próbált megszabadulni tőle, mintha méreg lett volna. A fejem egy intésével elmagyaráztam, hogy azt akarom, _eltűnjön_. Engedelmeskedett, lábának egy meglehetősen ügyes mozdulatával a tóba rúgta.

Amint a fém a tavacska mélyére süllyedt, felülemelkedtem az ellenséges hozzáállásomon, és kíváncsian lekuporodtam. _Eléggé bízott bennem ahhoz, hogy az irgalmamra bízza magát_ – vettem észre érdeklődve. Kíváncsian mozgattam meg a fülemet. _Nos, biztos vagyok benne, hogy teli gyomorral minden több értelmet nyer – _döntöttem el, amikor újra felém nyújtotta a halat. Közelebb mentem zsákmányt tartó kezéhez, és nagyra tátottam a számat. Megpróbáltam olyan szögbe fordulni, hogy minél kevesebb ujját érintsem, ami biztosan a hallal együtt jönne.

– Fogatlan… - hallottam meg a mormogását. – Megesküdtem volna rá, hogy vannak… _Fogaim?_ Megakasztottam a mondandóját, amikor a fogaim előbukkantak, és kirántottam a halat a kezéből. Egy harapással lenyeltem az egészet. _Óóóóó, friss hal. Nincs is ennél jobb. _– Fogaid – fejezte be sután Hablaty. Most, hogy a hal kikerült a figyelem középpontjából, a vézna viking felé fordultam, aki annyi bajt okozott.

Ettől a fejleménytő Hablaty felettébb rémültnek látszott.

– Ó, nem, nem, nem! – nyögte, miközben én gyakorlatilag a sziklafalhoz szegezve alapos vizsgálat alá vetettem. – Nincs nálam több!

_Valóban? Ez volt az, ami levadászott? _Ez volt a legelső lehetőségem, hogy közelről szemügyre vegyem őt, és haver, semmi látnivaló nem volt rajta. Tized akkora volt, mint a többi viking férfi, és egyáltalán nem volt szőr az arcán, ami számukra az erőt és a férfiasságot jelképezte.

_Mégis… Ellentétben velük, ő nem pusztított el engem, amint megpillantott. Úgy gondolom, mégsem teljesen rossz _– vontam le a következtetést. _– Ha viszont ennyire vékony, akkor minden fellelhető élelemre szüksége van. – _Hirtelen rájöttem, hogy némi bűntudatot éreztem, amiért befaltam azt, ami ennek a vikingnek egyetlen élelme lehetett. Furcsa gurgulázó hangot hallatva, előzékenyen felöklendeztem a hús felét az ölébe. Ekkor elégedetten, hogy valami jót tettem, visszazuttyantam a hátsómra és vártam, hogy megegye.

Amint elhátráltam tőle, úgy tűnt, lenyugodott. A tányérnagyságúra kitágult szemei kezdtek összeszűkülni, és a légzése is normalizálódott. Döbbent arckifejezéssel nézett fel rám.

Én pedig visszabámultam rá.

Erre újra visszanézett rám.

És én újfent rámeredtem.

Egy pillanatra félszegen elfordult, majd elcsigázott pillantással nézett vissza. _Miért nézel így, ez a tiéd! _– magyaráztam, lenéztem a halra, majd újra föl rá. Hablatyban pánikot keltett a gesztusom, aztán sóhajtott, majd vonakodva lepillantott a halra. Megacélozva magát harapott a halból, végül elégedettsége jeleként egy „mmmmm" hangot hallatott.

Örömömben megélénkülve álltak fel a füleim. Ő próbálta visszaadni a halat nekem. _Ó, nem, nem lehet. Mind a tiéd! _– bizonygattam, és nyelést imitálva magyaráztam el, hogyan kellene csinálnia ezt a dolgot.

Hablaty megborzongott, miközben leerőltette a torkán a halat. _Az emberek biztosan így mutatják ki, ha valaminek jó íze van! _– következtettem. Összecuppantottam az ajkaimat, utánozva a nézetét. Ezután nagylelkűen megmutatta nekem a fogait. Abból a kicsiből, ami ismerős volt az emberi viselkedésből, megértettem, hogy a boldogság jele volt. _Micsoda különös szokás_ – gondoltam magamban, miközben megpróbáltam begörbíteni a számat abba a bizarr formába. Rendkívül ostobának éreztem magam.

Úgy tűnt, az idétlen grimaszom felbátorította, mert lassan felemelkedett a földről. Kinyújtotta felém a kezét: figyeltem, hogy egyre közelebb jön… aztán még közelebb… majd túl közel. Mindennek ellenére a védekező ösztöneim aktiválódtak; végül is ez volt az a kéz, ami lelőtt engem. Vicsorogva ugrottam el tőle. Sajnos, az ösztöneimben kellemetlen módon nem rögzült, hogy nem tudok repülni. Pár másodpercig össze-vissza csapkodtam a levegőben, mielőtt a kanyon másik oldalán visszazuhantam volna a földre.

Leráztam, és körbenéztem, hogy valami helyet találjak magamnak éjszakára. _Ne már, a dolgok olyan jól mentek, akkor miért kellett neki ezt tenni? _– siránkoztam magamban, miközben megpörköltem a földet alattam, mert mindig szerettem a meleg, kényelmes fekhelyet.

Épp csak letettem a fejemet, amikor egy odafönn fészkelő madár éles hangja vonta magára a figyelmemet. Áhítozva néztem, ahogy elrepült. _Soha nem értékeled a dolgokat, amíg azok el nem múlnak _– gondoltam magamban. Hiányzott az ég ölelése, mint anyának az akaratos gyermeke. Bizonyos szempontból az ég volt az anya, én pedig az elveszett újszülött.

_Óh, már megint te _– gondoltam bosszúsan, amikor a viking feltűnt velem szemben. Törökülésben, egy szörnyen kényelmetlen pozícióban ült le, majd megnyugtató mosolyt villantott felém, és barátságosan intett.

_Ó, hát persze, pajtás! _– üzentem neki nem éppen finom testbeszéddel. _Beszél a farkamhoz_ – zúgolódtam magamban. A pikkelyes testem akadályt emelt közém és az idegesítő viking közé. Pár pillanattal később egy kezet éreztem, ami veszélyesen közel került a farkamhoz. Felkaptam a farkamat, hogy szembekerüljek vele, amelynek hatására hátraugrott, és ártatlanul fütyörészve elsétált. _Ami elég, az elég!_– gondoltam bosszúsan, miközben elsétáltam. Az hogy leszakítsam a végtagjait a testéről, és fogpiszkálónak használjam a csontjait, túlságosan is csábítónak hangzott. Egy ugrással és némi mászással egy faágon teremtem, aztán betakartam magam a szárnyaimmal. A világ túl sok lett nekem ebben a pillanatban; itt volt az idő egy sárkányos szundításra.

Néhány óra biztosan eltelt, mire felébredtem fel, mert amikor hunyorogva kinyitottam a szemem, az ég meleg indigó és bíbor árnyai estéről árulkodtak. Pillantásom a viking látogatóm körvonalai felé irányultak. _Még itt van? _– billentettem meg a fejemet meglepetésemben. _Nos… ha más nem is, de legalább kitartó._

Olyan halkan, ahogy egy sárkány tud, odalopakodtam, és átpillantottam a válla fölött. Úgy tűnt, egy kicsit megzavarja a ténykedésem, habár a tőle telhető legjobban igyekezett eltitkolni. Egy botot használt, hogy alakzatokat rajzoljon a földbe. _De nem csupán valamilyen alakzatokat_ – ismertem fel. – _Az én portrémat rajzolta meg! Nahát, ez hízelgett nekem! _– Ez egy eléggé okos ötlet volt, tényleg. Mi ugyanezt a tűzlabdáinkkal csináltuk, de soha nem gondoltam ezelőtt, hogy egy fadarabbal is lehet csinálni. Lelkesen, hogy kipróbáljam ezt a módszert, egy közeli facsemetéhez ugrottam, majd gyökerestül kitéptem.

Teljesen fellelkesülve megpróbáltam jól megragadni a fogaimmal. Megjegyzem, kellemes erdei fenyő íze volt. Ahogy mindig is tettem, engedtem, hogy az ösztöneim vezessék a mozdulataimat. Hamarosan össze-vissza kanyarogtam, ami a viking számára furcsa, maszatos vonalaknak tűnhetett. Izgatottságomban véletlenül ráütöttem a fejére a túlméretezett eszközömmel, de ő olyan megfeszült figyelemmel figyelt, hogy nem hiszem, hogy feltűnt neki. Amikor befejeztem, tettem egy lépést hátra, aztán a munkámmal elégedetten bólintottam.

Egyértelműen kíváncsian – hogy mi állhatott a tébolyom mögötti rendszerben – felállt, hogy megvizsgálja a különös rajzot. Annyira belefeledkezett a vizsgálódásba, hogy rálépett a vonalaim egyikére! Ez a tiszteletlenség csúcsa! Én nem az vagyok, aki csak úgy hagyja, hogy összetapossák a művét; úgyhogy tudattam vele, hogyan is éreztem! Összerezzent, és sietősen visszahúzta a lábát. Helyeslésképpen doromboltam. Ekkor a viking megismételte előző cselekedetét! A vakmerő! Ismét tájékoztattam a vita fölött álló feltételekről: ne érj hozzá! Visszahúzta a lábát, amit én ismét jóváhagyólag megerősítettem, majd újra rálépett a vonalaimra! _Oké, ha még egyszer megteszi, akkor_ _esküszöm, hogy megsütöm őt a tűzlabdámmal, és a testét botként használom _– figyelmeztettem, hangosabban morogva, mint valaha. Végül belefáradt a játékba, és a vonalak közé lépett. Jutalomból extra hangosan doromboltam elégedettségemben.

Innentől kezdve nézni olyan volt, mint egy a furcsa és gyönyörű táncot figyelni, miközben útja a vonalaim között kanyargott, különösen óvatosan (_Ó, hogy egyem meg!_), hogy ne taposson a művemre. Örömmel láttam, hogy a vonalak pontosan arra vezették, ahová elterveztem. Fujtattam egyet, szelíden tudatva vele, hogy pontosan mögötte állok, így rövid sörényét meglebbentette a kifújt levegő. Hablaty lassan, odafigyelve, felém fordult. Akkor ránéztem, igazán, és most először nem csak a vikinget láttam, hanem egy rokonlelket, ami nem különbözött az enyémtől. Mélyen belepillantottam a mogyoróbarna szemeibe, megnyugtatva őt, és tudatva vele, hogy tudja, mit kell tennie.

Hablaty csodálkozva nyújtotta felém a kezét. _Nem _– mondtam, aztán még határozottabban megismételtem, amikor újra megpróbálta. Hirtelen megakadt, és lefelé nézett. Aztán megértette, hogy mit akarok, tekintetét továbbra is a földre szegezve, de fokozatosan, gyengéden, és több mint bizakodva kinyújtotta felém a kezét. Azt a kezet, ami bízott abban, hogy nem támadom meg, nem harapom le, vagy menekülök el. Hosszasan néztem őt, és akkor ott felismertem, hogy sokkal több volt ebben a vikingben, mint amit első látásra képzeltem. Becsuktam a szemem, lehajtottam a fejemet, és egy öröknek tűnő másodpercre odaérintettem a pofámat a kezéhez. Mikor elmúlt a pillanat, elhúztam a fejemet, leráztam őt, és sietve otthagytam a vikinget a gondolataival és az emlékkel.


End file.
